


Songfics for multiple fandoms

by Parasyte_Ben



Category: Little Witch Academia, Miraculous Ladybug, The Owl House (Cartoon), unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasyte_Ben/pseuds/Parasyte_Ben
Summary: Songfics ranging from angst to cute stuff to the spicy stuff(but no actual smut)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Kudos: 4





	Songfics for multiple fandoms

So I have a bunch of ideas so please decide first the songs

  * Hey there Delilah-Plain White T's



For Lumity and it'll from Amity's perspective. This will be after Belos is defeated and Luz is back in the Human world

  * Crush-Tessa Violet



For Adrienette from Marinette's perspective and her just crushing on sunshine, but without the obsessive stalkerish behavior because screw canan the writers did all the characters dirty

  * Smile-Ukeletea



For Jeraphina and it's basically John slowly pushing Sera away because he sees he's spiralling but can't save himself so to protect her he forces her out

  * Lifes a Bit-NOAHFINNCE



For Diakko and like idk how to explain this one.


End file.
